Digital images can be stored in user's computers and viewed on electronic display devices. Users can upload digital images to a central network location provided by image service providers such as Shutterfly, Inc. Such image service providers can enable users to store, organize, manage, edit, enhance, and share digital images at the central network location using a web browser or other software applications. A user can also design and personalize image-based products, and order the image-based products from the image service provider. Examples of the image-based products include image prints, photo books, photo calendars, photo greeting cards, holiday cards, photo stationeries, photo mugs, and photo T-shirts, which incorporate image content provided by the user or the image service provider.
The proliferation of mobile devices such as camera phones and tablet computers enables an increasing number of users to take pictures, share photos, post photos online, and create personalized photo products or projects. Creating personalized image products, however, can take considerable amount of time and effort. Additionally, it is challenging to personalize image products using mobile devices because these devices often have smaller displays, lower communication bandwidth, and possibly have lower computing power comparing to desk computers. Users of mobile devices also tend to have shorter attention span than users of desktop or laptop computers.
There is therefore a need for more convenient methods and tools to assist users to create personalized image projects, image products, and designs, especially on mobile devices.